Five ways to impress a girl: Part 3
by Ice Phoenix
Summary: hiya, i'm sorry for the delay, but i finnaly got there! this is Taiora and Mimato. This is the big night, see what happens! R&R!!!


Hiya peoples, I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for all your reviews,   
you people ROCK!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
~The big night~  
  
It was 7:40 and everyone was beginning to get ready. Kari was wearing her   
dress, and putting on some make-up, she was humming to herself 'happy   
birthday to me!' Tai was waiting outside the bathroom. "Kari, hurry up!"  
"Just a minute" she yelled. She opened the door, "Well, well, well, like brother,   
like sister" Tai grinned.  
"Yeah right" she laughed. Kari was wearing a long white dress; with cross straps   
at the back, she wore silver heels. Her hair was out, but she had brushed it back   
with some traces of glitter in it. (Tai and the other guys were all wearing tuxes)  
"Kari, Tai, limo's here" Their mother yelled.  
"Coming " They both, yelled.  
They rushed out the door, to see TK, waiting. He took Kari's hand and leaded her   
to the limo. Tai followed. They got in to see Matt, Mimi, Yolei and Izzy waiting.  
Mimi was wearing a (guess what color?) pink dress; it had fine straps going up to   
her shoulders. It went down to her ankles, with a long slit up to her knees. She   
wore very high heels. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and had butterfly   
clips holding it in.  
Yolei was wearing a navy blue sparkly dress; it had lots of tiny beads attached to   
it. There were little toggles hanging off the bottom, which went down to her   
knees. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
The Limo driver looked back. "Where to now?"  
Matt pointed to a near apartment complex. "Just over here" They drove off down   
a couple of streets, and then stopped. Everyone looked at Tai, they were waiting   
for him to go out and get Sora. Tai got out and ran up to her apartment, he   
knocked on the door, Sora's Mother answered. "Hello Tai, I'll go get Sora"  
"SORA, TAI"S HERE" she yelled. He heard a faint 'Coming mother'.  
Sora wasn't very confident in her dress…she was a little nervous. She slowly   
walked down the stairs to find Tai. Wow, he's looking handsome in his tux.  
Tai gasped, all he could do was stare at her…she's so beautiful.  
Sora was wearing her red strapless dress, it came down to just above her knees,   
it was shinning with a tinge of violet. Her hair was down, at shoulder length, with   
slight waves at the back. Tai smiled, "you look…er…nice tonight" Damn, I   
screwed up!   
Sora looked up at him, "You're not too bad yourself" she smiled.  
Tai took her hand, then lead her to the limousine; he opened the door for her to   
get in. There was silence in the limo. "Happy Birthday Kari" said Sora.  
"Thank you Sora" she said. It was getting a bit squashed in there (eight people).  
Sora was stuck in between TK and Tai, and since TK was now quite tall, he was   
larger than her. "Where abouts is this restaurant anyway?" Izzy asked.  
Everyone looked at Kari, they were all wondering too. Kari smiled, "It's out of   
town, in the country side, quite romantic I thought" she grinned at TK.  
"Wow" said Yolei out loud, everyone looked at her, she blushed.  
Sora looked out the window; they were now entering the country, fields of green   
grass, ancient trees, and hills. It's beautiful she thought.  
"Looks like we're nearly there" Mimi said with excitement. They pulled up onto a   
stoney driveway with giant trees on each side. They then saw a wooden lodge.  
The driver pulled up to a space beside a grouping of trees, they all got out. The   
driver took then to the entrance of the restaurant. Sora looked up, clouds were   
rolling in from the mountains, it was raining lightly. They all went in.   
It was a nice and warm place, there would have only been about a dozen people   
there, there was some light music in the background. They were taken to one   
huge table, there was candles and flowers all along it. "This must be expensive"  
Matt mumbled. They all sat down. Yolei was looking around, "Well, this is a nice   
little cozy place" she said.  
A waiter came with some paper in his hand, he handed everyone a menu.  
"Would you like some Champaign"(if that's how you spell it)   
Tai looked at the man. "Er…no, some of the younger ones won't be able to drink   
that"  
"Oh…well, do you want me to get them some non-alcoholic wine?"  
Tai smiled. "Yes please…but can you bring us some Champaign as well?"  
"Yes, of coarse sir, I'll have right away?" The man rushed off.  
TK jolted back, he stared out the window, it was lightning outside.   
"A bit of a storm out there!" he said. Matt looked at Sora, I've got to apologize to   
her soon, I want to be friends again.   
The waiter rushed back with a large tray in his hands, he gave everyone their   
drink. They made a toast to Kari, "Happy Birthday Kari," They all said, raising   
their glasses. TK leaned over and gave her a kiss, she blushed. "Thank you   
everyone" she said.   
  
~Later (after their dinner)~  
  
They had just finished their meals. Mimi and Sora went to the bathroom, to   
refresh themselves. "Well, was he looking at me?" Sora asked.  
"YEAH! Every second" Mimi said happily.   
"Thanks so much Mimi" Sora smiled. They both headed back out to their table.  
There was some louder music, and some people were dancing. TK and Kari   
went out too. They started to dance. Tai and Sora were looking at them. "Those   
two look so cute together" She said.  
"Yeah, and so do Yolei and Izzy, talking about their computers and stuff" Tai   
laughed. Mimi was trying to drag Matt out to dance. "Those two are   
an…interesting couple" She said. Tai looked at her. I must gather my courage.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"…Do you want to…dance?" please say yes, please say yes.  
"Yes, I'd love to" she said happily.  
He smiled, and took her to the dance floor. A slow song came on, there was a bit   
of hesitation, but Tai put his arms around her waist, then she put her arms   
around his neck. Tai couldn't believe it, he was dancing with the one, and only   
girl he ever cared for, (differently from Kari) the girl of his dreams, he had been   
best friends with this girl since he could remember…a very long time ago.  
Sora rested her head against his shoulder, she was happy, Tai…her best friend,   
and even more was dancing with her. They both closed their eyes; it felt like they   
were the only two souls in the universe, they were in heaven, not a care in the   
world. Sora knew that she was safe in his arms, out of harms way. She opened   
her eyes to find that the song had long finished, and they were the only two still   
on the dance floor, everyone was looking at them. She pulled back which caused   
Tai to open his eyes; he looked at the staring audience, then looked at Sora.  
"What are you lot looking at?" he yelled. Everyone was about to crack up in   
laughter. "It's about time" Said TK, with a grin on his face.  
"We thought we lost you two" Izzy laughed. Tai and Sora both quickly moved   
back off and sat down at the table. "I'm thirsty" Sora said. She got up, and went   
to go find the waiter. Matt watched her leave. Now's my chance to apologize to   
her he thought. No one saw him quietly slip away after Sora. He went over to the   
kitchen; Sora was waiting for someone to come out of there. He approached her   
quietly. "Hi Sora, " he said.  
Her face went pale. "Oh…hi Matt"  
  
"Hey, where's Matt?" Mimi asked.  
"I have no idea, he must have gone to the bathroom" replied TK.  
A panicked look hit Tai's face, he ran out of the room in a mad rush.  
  
  
"I just want to apologize for the other day, I'm really sorry. I hope that this doesn't   
ruin our friendship, I just want to be friends again, please" He looked up, She   
wasn't there. Tai came bursting through the door with a real angry look.  
"Matt I thought I told you to apologize when I was there!" Tai shouted.  
Matt looked at him. "I'm sorry Tai, but she's gone"  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
"I was just apologizing, and when I looked up, she was gone!"  
"What? You mean you scared her off!"   
"Er…I don't know…I didn't mean to" Matt was backing off.  
"SLAM" an extremely loud sound came from the entrance of the building.  
That's gotta be her Tai thought. He turned around and ran.   
  
  
Sora ran out the door, it was pouring with rain, but she didn't care. She ran out   
into the car park, and jumped the fence. It was muddy, she was now running into   
a grouping of trees. Tai ran into the car park, he saw a flash of red, he jumped   
the fence and ran towards the forest.  
Sora stopped to a sudden halt. What am I doing? She sat down against a tree.   
This is Kari's birthday, I can't wreck it for her. She closed her eyes, and leaned   
her head on the tree.  
"Sora!" she heard a faint voice, she looked up to see it was Tai.   
"Tai?" she said.  
"Yeah, Sora…it's me, are you ok?"  
He looked at her. Rain water was running down her face, and she was shivering   
from the cold. I suppose not he thought.  
"I'm sorry Sora, it's all my fault!"  
"No, it wasn't your fault, it is my own" Tai came down to sit beside her.  
"Matt was just trying to apologize" he said.  
"He was? Oh, no, I ran out on him, I didn't mean to do that" she said.  
Tears started to come out of her eyes, he put his arm around her. "It's Ok" he   
said softly. Sora hugged him "I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble" she sobbed.  
"No, Sora, your no trouble" In-fact, it's my pleasure.   
The rain was beginning to lighten, the shelter from the tree was keeping them   
dry. There was due collecting on the grass. A full moon was peaking through the   
clouds making it light.  
"Wow…that moon sure is beautiful" she said softly.  
"Yeah, it is"  
She pulled away from him. "Tai, I have …um…something to …tell you"  
Tai looked at her "…and so do I …I-" he was cut off by her.  
"No, me first…it's been building up inside me for a long time. I er… kinnda…like   
you…a lot…more than a friend, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you"  
His eyes widened "Really?"  
"Well, uh…yes" she said, not so sure what to do.  
"Oh, Sora, I love you too, I've loved you for a long time. The other day, when I   
saw you and Matt kissing, my heart shattered, I felt like I could die. I can't live   
without you, not a single day"  
Sora smiled "I'm so happy to hear you say that"   
Tai crawled closer to her, he lowered his head, and brought his lips to hers.   
  
  
Matt walked back over to the table, he put his arms on the table, and neatly   
tucked his head in. He started to cry.   
Mimi approached. "Where have you been?" Matt didn't answer.  
"Oh, Matt, are you Ok" she put her hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and   
looked at Mimi. "Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry about me"   
"Of coarse your not, silly, now, tell me what's the matter?"  
Matt sat up and told her what happened a few minuets ago.  
"Oh, your poor thing! Don't worry, Sora didn't mean anything, I'm sure she's just   
as happy to be friends again as you are"  
Matt smiled. "Thanks Mimi, you're a real good friend" He hugged her.  
Mimi blushed, she pulled away, and looked into his ice blue eyes. Matt was   
staring into her eyes also. Before they knew it, they were in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Tai was so happy, he was now with the girl of his dreams. He felt Sora flinch, she   
was shivering again. He wanted to stay and warm her up himself, but he was   
concerned with her health. He slowly got up, and looked around, the rain had   
now stopped. He helped her up, and put his suit jacket around her. They walked   
back to the lodge with Tai's arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
"Wow" said Mimi breathlessly.  
Matt stared at her. "I think I'm falling for you Mimi" he said.  
"And I am for you" She said softly. They both smiled.  
The doors opened, it was Tai and Sora, together! Sora had Tai's jacket around   
her. "Where have two been?" asked Kari.   
"I'm so sorry, Kari, I didn't mean to wreck your party" Sora said.  
Kari smiled. "That's ok, Sora, and didn't wreck it"  
Sora looked at Matt. "I'm sorry for running out on you like that"  
"Yeah, thanks, and I'm sorry about the…other day, it won't happen again" He   
said. Sora put her hand out. "Friends?" Matt smiled. He put his hand out.   
"Friends" They were all happy everything was all sorted out between them.  
That was one party they would never forget…  
  
  
Well, I've finally finished it! I couldn't be bothered making it into two   
parts, I hope you didn't mind. The ending was a bit bad, I was in a bit   
of a rush, sorry. Please review, Thanks again! ^-^  
And Merry Christmas (just incase if I haven't written anything   
between now and then)  
~Ice_Pheonix~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
